This invention relates to the field of insect exterminating devices, and more particularly extermination devices from which the scent of a liquid attractant is propagated and striking means is used to fatally or stunningly strike insects within the device.
Flying insects, and particularly yellow jackets have always been bothersome and irritating to humans. The sting of a yellow jacket can be very painful, and in some individuals, can cause severe allergic reactions. For these reasons, it is highly desirable to eliminate yellow jackets from human surroundings.
In the past, chemical attractants have been used to cause flying insects to move toward the exterminating device. However, such chemical attractants also carry a risk of contamination and injury to humans. Motorized insect killers utilizing rapidly rotating blades or elements have been used to exterminate insects. However, the rotating element can injure a persons, and particularly a child's fingers or limbs. Combinations of the two methods have been tried, but until the present invention the inherent disadvantages of each remained.
Various types of prior art insect killing or trapping devices having attractants and/or rotating references: Rueff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,578; Bittner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,753; Oppenlander, U.S. Pat. No. 1,816,396; Tasma, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,945; Gesmar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,893; Slatton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,585; Patti et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,460; Arthur, U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,861; McBrayer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,160; Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,604.
According to the present invention, an apparatus for luring and killing insects which is an improvement over the known prior art is provided, the apparatus comprising container means for holding liquid attractant and restricting the movement of insects until they can be killed. Entry means for allowing insect ingress into the container means are formed on the container. Fan means for dispersing the scent of the attractant out through the entry means are mounted on the container means, and striking means for hitting the insects are coupled to the fan means, thereby stunning or killing them. The apparatus further comprises lid means for preventing insect egress from the container, said lid means being removably coupled to the container means.
According to one aspect of the invention, the fan means includes a motor attached to the lid means and a plurality of fan blades driven by the motor about a fan axis. The fan means further includes a shaft extending along the fan axis into the container means. Illustratively, the striking means is a light weight pliable filament attached to the shaft.
According to yet another aspect of the invention the entry means includes inwardly facing saw tooth projections cut into the sides of the container means and pushed inwardly to allow insects to enter the container means while restricting their egress therefrom.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.